


Real Estate

by VickeyStar



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: "Real Estate", Downworlder Dad Magnus Bane, Oh, Pregnant Werewolves., Real Estate., So yeah, fun stuff, i doubt its obvious, im sorry, obviously, or not obviously, that happens, this is in the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: Magnus Bane, "Real Estate" Agent.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the years where he was a "real estate" agent.   
> It's short, but funny, and I could just imagine it happening.   
> :)  
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

The Shadowhunters came in less than an hour.

Magnus opened his loft’s door to see a group of them, armed to the teeth, with blank expressions on their faces.

“Magnus Bane, you are harboring a fugitive in your home. If you do not turn them over immediately, we will use force to take them in, and arrest you as well.” The leader spoke, and the Warlock sighed.

“No, I’m not. I’m doing real estate. And, frankly, you guys are bad for business.”   
He proceeded to slam the door shut in front of their faces, then portaled them back to the Institute.

The Warlock dusted his hands off, and turned back to the pregnant werewolf.

“Now,” he smiled, “where were we?”

edn


End file.
